Battle of Blue Sky
The Battle of Blue Sky took place in 1744, when the British attempted to seige a Spanish stronghold known as "El Diablo Garganta". Story The Fight Begins Late in 1744, British warships moved in to attack El Diablo Garganta, a large, near impenetrable base controlled by the Spanish. The base was separated by a large river. Several bridges connected the cliffs. With the HMS Invincible leading the charge, victory was thought to be assured. In early morning, the silent fleet crept to the East isle, and opened fire on docked ships. Within seconds, battlements were firing on the British fleet. However, little known to the Spanish general, a larger fleet led by Lord Faye was about to strike. Flanked Lord Faye's large fleet was advancing, and quickly. They spit into line formation, and began to advance into the river. At that point, they had opened fire on the battlements. Suddenly, out of the misty morn, several Spanish first rates came charging from the West. They opened fire, sending down two British warships. Most of the British had second rates, and were being dominated by the Spanish counterattacks. The forts protecting the river increased fire. A small sloop sailed off for help, but it wouldn't be long before they were going to die. Beach-head Back at the East beach, the British forces had established a beach head, and were marching towards the center of the base, on the West side. Spanish forces met them in close quarters combat. The Brits were being pushed back to the beach, when they recieved the warning signal, the beat of four drums. Faye had lost. They fell back to the beach, boarded their ships, and attempted to flee. However, more Spanish warships were arriving. Death seemed certain. Assault From Above Meanwhile, Johnathan Goldtimbers was asleep on a ship that was docked at Port Tariff. He was awoken by a messanger, who he mistook as a French man. He shot the messanger dead, then threw the body overboard (with much struggle). Noticing his mistake, he grabbed the courier's note from the deck, and began to read. He then cried out "Raise the balloons!" Minutes later, the ship, along with four others, were being lifted out of the drydock, and into the sky. He put on a leather hat, and took helm of the HMA Zeus. By mid-day he had reached El Diablo Garganta. The Spanish barely saw it coming. With his bombardment cannons, he rained fire, destroying the first rates in minutes. The Spanish were in total shock. The HMA Zeus was destroying everything! They tried to fire at the monster's hull, but it did no good. A rainstorm of explosives fell on the base, destroying everything. By two o'clock, the island was rubble. All but two structures were destroyed. Unfortunately, those were the two strongest, most well-defended structure. As they attempted to take out the helm, a stray shot caught the balloon of the Zeus, sending the balloon into flames. It plummeted to the ground, and crash landed somewhere in the rubble of the town square. Not long after, the forts were destroyed by the remaining skyships. Aftermath *Lord Faye left the battle with a broken arm, and a crippled leg. He was found unconcious, floating on a piece of wood. *The HMS Invincible was taken off the map for several months, where it underwent heavy repairs. *Lord Goldtimbers walked out of the wreckage of the Zeus with only a missing wig, and some very tattered clothing. *The HMS Zeus, the only Ship of the Line to be made a Skyship, was never rebuilt. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO